


You kiss by the book

by wonhui_96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Confused Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhui_96/pseuds/wonhui_96
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui have been arch enemies since their first year of college, however, if you asked either of them they couldnt tell you why. When a romantic literature project and tipsy words come into the picture what will happen.(or wonwoo and jun hate eachother for no reason and are both lit majors and get pared to do a project on romeo and juliet)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 22





	1. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah hello!! i have no reason for writing this other than i just thought of it last night so i hope you enjoy~~ 
> 
> wonhui have my whole heart and i love writing them sm <3

"Juuuun- junnie, jun-ah"  
junhui rubbed his eyes, the bright light from the opened curtains stung _he didn't remember opening the curtains _, as his eyes slowly adjusted he focused on his smaller friend stood in his messy room staring in disgust at the books and papers littered everywhere next to chinese takeout containers  
"what minghao" he sighed, junhui hated being woken up more than anything he enjoyed his sleep and drifting off to dreamland was the only way he could avoid his desk piled high with college essays  
"you have a workshop in-" minghao stared down to look at his phone "half an hour, you asked me to wake you" he glared at the older boy still half asleep in his blankets  
"nooo not today, i can miss one" junhui muffled throwing his face into his pillow to avoid the light (and death glares he was getting from his best friend)  
minghao awkwardly looked around the room "jun, i don't think you can you're already up to your neck in work and don't you get your new project assigned today"  
jun said nothing and just dug his face deeper into the soft pillow __

__"wen jun hui you get up and get read and get to your class- please" minghao half shouted in chinese_ _

__junhui swallowed before lifting his head up slowly, he knew minghao only resorted to using chinese when he was overly excited or irritated, junhui assumed it was the letter_ _

__He held his hands up and pouted at minghao "fineee hao im up"_ _

__minghao smiled gently and retreated out of the room but not before lecturing junhui about the state of his room, jun knew he was a mess but he had to keep up with classes_ _

__\---_ _

__Junhui ran to his class just about getting there on time, he stood at the entrance to the small workshop room before catching his breath and walking to is usual seat, he smiled when he saw his only friend in his advanced lit class, Jihoon, he was sat already reading a book and sporting a new darker hair colour which took junhui by surprise.  
He smiled before sitting next to his small friend "new hair hoonie?" he questioned  
Jihoon glared at junhui "i told you not to call me that- but yeah the blonde was just getting boring" he twiddled a finger in his hair  
"i like it, suits you more I think" junhui admitted "maybe now you'll finally get a date with that guy over there" junhui jokingly nudged jihoon and indicated to Kwon Soonyoung sat in the back corner of the classroom  
Soonyoung seemed really cool, he loved dance _like jun did _and he always seemed super happy and excited, there was just one problem that stopped junhui from befriending the guy  
"jeon wonwoo" jun muttered obviously irritated  
Jeon wonwoo was his enemy, now don't get him wrong, junhui always thought the idea of having an enemy was ridiculous and over dramatic- until he met wonwoo, the dark haired slightly shorter male with such piercing beautiful eyes made his blood boil  
Jihoon laughed "honestly i don't get your issue with the guy, he's pretty reserved and seems nice from the times i've spoken to him"  
jun glared at his friend "you spoke to him wtf hoon"  
jihoon rolled his eyes "just because you twp created some make believe rivalry doesn't mean i cant talk to him- i still don't know why you hate him so much"  
Junhui knew why he hated wonwoo (at least he thought he did) he always got better grades that him, he was snobby always had his hand raised for every question and answered them as if he was better than everyone in the room, which admittedly he was, but still- he didn't need to flounce it. This isn't necessarily a bad quality jun thought, he was a lit major he was gonna be good at the subject. Jun knew the real reason he didn't like wonwoo, when he joined the school (after moving from China) he tried to make friends with wonwoo one day while they were waiting for their lesson  
He had greeted the black haired boy and introduced himself, when he didn't get a response he stared blankly at wonwoo who just looked at him and pulled out a headphone from his ear "what?" he asked coldly  
Junhui decided from then on that wonwoo wasnt a nice person, he was a snob, a devastatingly handsome snob but- no junhui reprimanded himself for thinking about him like that. Because, sure was wonwoo the most attractive guy in his year- no the whole college _yes _but jun still hated him.  
His train of thought was interrupted when his teacher loudly placed his books on the front desk, gaining the classes attention.  
"for this semester's project you will be working on different works by shakespeare, in pairs-" junhui sighed with relief he could work with jihoon alone without being slumped with more people he didn't really talk to "-of my choosing" junhui's heart dropped  
he was very reserved within his lit class, it was a small class and everybody had their own little groups, he had jihoon, which he was fine with they worked well together on projects and jun didn't want the stress of working with someone new  
The teacher pulled out a list from his brown leather satchel and scanned the room before reading the list  
"first pairing Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung, you'll be looking at the tempest" Jun saw his shorter friend smile with the news that he would be working with the guy he had a massive crush on  
however juns chest felt tight as he zoned out thinking who he would be with, he occasionally heard the mention of pairs and books  
"you two will have othello"  
"twelfth night" junhui was sad he wanted that one  
"okay next pairing" he heard his teacher begin "wen junhui and jeon wonwoo"  
WHAT  
the visible look of disappointment on junhui's face earned a disapproving look from his professor  
"you two will be studying romeo and juliet" great jun thought, he least favourite Shakespeare play and his least favourite person  
wonwoo moved to sit next to jun with the same stone cold expression he usually had around the chinese boy  
"here's my number" he passed him a scribbled on piece of paper "im free weekends and most evening except wednesday and friday, dont text unless its about the work"  
they spent the rest of the class in silent, they were both handed their own copies of the text and took their own notes before emailing them to each other and leaving the class walking different ways  
______


	2. "Peace? I hate the word as I hate hell"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~wonwoo centric~
> 
> wonwoo thinks about why he hates junhui so much, and they arrange a day and time to study and wonwoo why he is tidying for junhui coming round because he doesnt care what he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo-- i was gonna write this all as one but i feel like it fits better with chapters and that way i can make it longer 
> 
> this is kinda a slow build idk im deciding as i write but yay finally some wonwoo pov

Wonwoo kept a cold face as he ate his lunch with his friends  
"woo surely you can't be this annoyed about your partner, im happy with mine" soonyoung said calmly, he seemed fed up with wonwoo's sulking but he wasn't gonna stop he was pissed off  
"soon, you have the biggest crush on your partner and have for the past few months, junhui is my enemy we hate each other- it's a completely different scenario"  
A younger looking boy came over with a sarcastic smile and sat opposite wonwoo before looking at soonyoung  
"hes seriously talking about jun again- won-ah i swear if you didn't constantly death glare him i'd think you were in love with him you never shu-"  
Vernons joke was cut off when wonwoo flicked part of his sandwich across the table at vernon, the younger light haired boy pouted at wonwoo before breaking into laughter, shortly followed by sooyoung's voice "why do you even hate the guy"  
By now the guys other friend mingyu had sat down with them and was now listening intently  
"he's just- ugh- he seemed cool yeah, but it's just as if he decided he doesn't like me, i never really tried to talk to him but he never tried with me instead he gave me dirty and cold looks when he got the chance, i never knew why but i decided if he was going to be like that then i didn't like him" wonwoo shrugged  
He thought about the first time he saw junhui- he was waiting outside of their literature classroom when he saw him approach, wonwoo thought he was so attractive (but that's not relevant) junhui stuttered something to wonwoo, his korean obviously wasn't perfect. But Wonwoo hasn't really heard because of the music playing through his earphones, so he removed one and said "what". Junhui ignored him- just outright ignored him and wonwoo wondered whether he did something wrong but he was already in an awful mood that day and he didn't want anything else to think about

Mingyu awkwardly rubbed the side of his head "i don't get it, i've met jun a couple of times when I was at minghaos apartment, and he always seemed so friendly, hes kinda reserved but never in a cold way"  
Great wonwoo thought, so it was just him that jun hated- which is fine because the feeling was mutual

\-- 

wonwoo was walking out of the cafeteria when he felt his phone buzz 

**[1:23pm] UNKNOWN: its junhui, i finish lessons at 3 and I want to get this project over with as soon as possible, what time do you finish **  
**** wonwoo sighed before saving the contact and going to reply  
**[1:24pm] Wonwoo: i've finished for the day, library at 3?  
[1:24pm} WJH: ok ******

Wonwoo put his phone back into his pocket and walked towards where the dorms were, he needed a shower, and possibly a nap, he did the usual walk back to the crowded blocks of flats and walked up a long flight of stairs before he reached his flat.  
Wonwoo was exceptionally lucky, most students shared flats with one other student, however, Wonwoo's flatmates dropped out of college a month into his first year and the room has never been filled. This was perfect for Wonwoo as he enjoyed his own space, he liked keeping things neat and tidy and knowing that he could have peace and quiet whenever he needed it.  
He sat on his bed, he planned to lie down for a few minutes before showering however he fell asleep as soon as he lay down 

**[3:05] WJH: where are you?  
[3:05] WJH: the library is shut, renovation or something i don't know  
[3:10] WJH: anyway, mingu told me your flat number were doing the project at your place **

wonwoo had overslept, and he barely had time to read the texts junhui had sent him before he heard a knock at the door, he shot up quickly looking around the room, there were books piled everywhere and his bed sheets a mess, he quickly neatened everything up before running to the door to answer 

"sorry, fell asleep" why was he apologising he doesn't owe jun anything, he's the one that turned up at his apartment looking well, kinda hot,  
"whatever" his thoughts were stopped when junhui pushed past him holding his colourful backpack and sitting on wonwoo's couch "are we doing this project or are you just gonna stand and stare at me" jun snapped  
"sorry" why was he apologising again 

hours passed and wonwoo and jun were still (silently) working on their project, they only spoke when it was necessary and didn't even look at eachother, wonwoo found himself trying to break the awkwardness  
"i dont get why romeo killed himself, he didnt even properly check if juliet was still alive, its so dumb"  
Wonwoo's eyes grew wide as he heard junhui quietly laugh "it's supposed to be romance"  
Wonwoo had never made jun laugh or even feel anything other than hatred apparently, he smiled but it dropped when he saw jun had gone back to his regular silence, he reached to check the time on his phone the time read 00:00  
"uh jun its kinda midnight you might wanna get going"  
Junhui looked pissed off and wonwoo couldn't understand why "great, just great" he muttered rolling his eyes  
"it's not that bad you live in this block don't you" wonwoo lived in the main student block most students lived here throughout their college courses  
"no" jun said coldly "i live in the flats on the other end of campus"  
"that's a long walk you can't do that, its cold and dark"  
"well do you expect me to fly" junhui quipped back  
"well- no, but i don't have a roomate, stay here" he gestured to the room at the other side of the flat  
"and what makes you think i'd wanna stay here with you"  
"you know what, fine" wonwoo snapped he was fed up "walk back in the cold and dark i don't care i was just trying to be a decent person"  
jun looked taken aback by wonwoo's sudden anger  
wonwoo continued "i don't even know what i've ever done for you to hate me but i don't care, there's spare pjs in that room it's your choice if you leave or stay"  
wonwoo stormed towards his room and closed the door before jun could even reply 


	3. "For this alliance may so happy prove"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo never seemed like the angry type, so jun realised he had really hit a nerve. So he found himself doing something he never does, cooking breakfast.

Jun was shocked, he never ever heard wonwoo get angry, at anyone... _fuck _  
He didn't like the guy but he never meant to make him angry, and what did he mean he doesn't know why Junhui doesn't like him, he thought it was obvious. He really debated just sucking it up and doing the walk home but he thought about the cold and dark outside and the fact that he didnt have a jacket with him- he could just borrow one of wonwoos- but then he would have the awkwardness of giving it back. _Fuck it _one night couldnt do much harm right.____

____Jun slowly got up and walked to the room that Wonwoo had indicated to earlier and quietly pushed open the door, if Wonwoo was sleeping he didn't want to wake him. The room was pretty empty apart from a bed and a set of drawers, he dig through the draws until he found a pair of sleeping bottoms, but no top could be found, jun didn't usually sleep with a shirt on so it wasn't much of a difference. He crawled into the surprisingly comfy bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____Junhui woke up feeling oddly well rested, he was used to sleepless nights and essay writing so this was a pleasant change, he checked the time 7:30am, they didnt have class till 9 today. Junhui still felt guilty for last night with Wonwoo, he knows he shouldnt because he has every reason to dislike the guy but still, he was kind enough to let him stay in his house, so Junhui found himself doing something he never did, not even in his own flat. Going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jun didnt cook, to be honest he didnt know if he could cook, he usually got Minghao to do it or he ordered takeout, but surely he couldnt be that bad.  
_pancakes shouldnt be that hard right, hes watched Minghao make them a few times _____ _ _

______He set to work easily finding all the ingredients in Wonwoos extremely organised cupboards and googling a recipe on his phone. Mixing the mix went fairly easily with only a little bit of flour spilt on wonwoos black countertop. He found a frying pan and figured out how to switch the stove on, he poured the mix and waited before trying to flip the pancake. it fell apart it hadnt cooked for long enough and now the pan was a scrambled mix of pancake. _ok this time just a little longer _turns out a little longer was a little too long when smoke started to rise from the pan.  
Jun coughed and noticed the burning smell, the kitchen now filled with smoke. He quickly rushed to bin the pancake and wash the burnt pan quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. His panick was halted when he heard a voice from the room next to the kitchen ___ _ _ _ _ _

________"what the fuck are you doing" wonwoo said with a stern look_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________jun shivered "uh i was trying to make pancakes" he said confidently_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Junhui suddenly became very concious of the fact he wasnt wearing a top, Wonwoos eyes burnt holes into his torso before he saw Wonwoos face soften into an almost smile  
"you dont know how to cook do you?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jun shook his head and wonwoo came and took the blackened frying pan out of his hand and gestured for him to sit at the breakfast bar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________5 minutes later jun sat with a plate full of pancakes infront of him and wonwoo sat opposite slowly eating his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"you learn how to cook when youre alone" Wonwoo remarked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"thankyou- i- um im sorry, last night i di-" jun was cut off_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"its ok"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They continued to eat in silence, when he was finished Jun stood up to wash hsi plate but was stopped by Wonwoos voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"why do you hate me so much"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jun was shocked, he never expected Wonwoo to ask him that, slowly he sat back down looking at Wonwoo with a mix of confusion and nervousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ok here he goes ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"my first day here, I had just moved from china, and uh well I didn't know anyone so I thought i'd try to talk to someone, I saw you outside our lit class and tried to introduce myself- so I did and you just didnt really pay attention and then asked me 'what' as if i'd done something to offend you. From then on I just thought you didnt like me and I reciprocated the feeling. I just wanted a friend but I met Jihoon and his friends and got over it"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jun looked up to Wonwoos face to see a look of shock and saddness_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Jun-I I dont even know what to say, I remember that but my music was too loud and I didn't really understand you properly, I didnt mean to sound like that I." Wonwoo sighed "I had a really bad day that morning i'd just found out that my childhood cat had died- thats not really an excuse I shouldnt have spoken to you like that im sorry. After you walked away and then it just seemed like you didnt like me so I avoided you and acted the same"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"s-so this was all big one misunderstanding" Jun stuttered out almost laughing_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wonwoo smiled "it seems so, truce?"  
He held his hand out across the small breakfast bar they sat at, Jun hesitated before shaking the darker haired boys hand. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"truce"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The looks on Soonyoung and Jihoon's face when Wonwoo and Junhui walked in the room talking and laughing were priceless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"i-uh- excuse me. What!" Soonyoung stuttered out_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jun just shrugged and sat at the desk next to his friend and his partner, Wonwoo sitting by his side. Jihoon looked like he had seen a ghost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokok this is super short i know,, but finally theyre friends and it can only go up from here...right?


End file.
